A Different Universe
by luckyducky93
Summary: This is a story of Harry Potter's life if Voldemort didn't exist. My first pure Harry Potter fan fiction. I'm sorry I suck so bad at writing my own summery.HPxOC


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, so please don't sue me!**

This is a story about Harry's life without Voldemort. So his parents aren't dead, he grew up a wizard. His best friend is the daughter of Sirius, Kat.

Your name is Katrina Black, Kat for short. You are 15 and 5 foot 10 inches, slender, and have long blonde that goes down to the middle of your back. You usually wear your hair in French braids, a ponytail, out, or a bun. You have a very clear completion, and chocolate colored eyes.

You sat on the edge of your best friends bed. "Come on, Lily wants you downstairs. Get your lazy butt out of bed!" He put his pillow over his head. You took the pillow out of his hands and said, "Harry, if you don't wake up, I'm gonna do a cartwheel on you!" He woke up instantly. "Okay, okay, I'm getting dressed. Go away!" He gave you a playful push. "Whatever." You left the room, and went downstairs to Harry's kitchen. "Hi Lily, James." You've called them by their first names since you could remember. "Hi Kat, is Harry getting up yet?" Your real name is Katrina, but you liked Kat better. "Yeah, he's getting dressed. Hey mum, dad." Your mum was one of Lily's best friends, Serenity. Your dad was Sirius Black. "Good morning Kat, sweetie, are you feeling better?" asked your mum. "No, mum, I'm still really tired. But I'll be fine!" Just then, Harry came into the room. Lily kissed him on the cheek, and gave him a hug. "Good morning sleepyhead." Lily teased him. "Mum, can Kat and I go to Diagon Alley today? Please?" Lily smiled and James said, "Sure, you can take floo powder." You and Harry exchanged a smile and you said, "I'll race you to the jar!" You took off running. You tied. "Next time I'm gonna beat you!" You said as you reached into the jar, taking a pinch. You hopped into the fireplace and said, "Diagon Alley!" You spun, and landed in the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron. Harry fallowed you as you made your way through the bar, doing one-handed cartwheels the whole way. You stopped, and Harry did the brick thingy, and you skipped all the way to the Flourish and Bolts, were you met up with Hermione and Ron. "Hey guys! Hey Hermione, watch this!" Then you did a no-handed cartwheel. Ron whistled and Hermione gasped. "Geez, Kat, you could have gotten hurt!" You gave her a grin and said, "Whatever, Hermione. You're such a worrywart. I've been practicing all summer!" You got your books and headed to Madam Milkin's robe place thingy, and got fitted for robes. You didn't have to get dress robes, because this year Hogwarts is doing things the Muggle way. So after you got your robes, you, Hermione, and Ginny all went to a dress shop to get a dress. You all picked out your dresses and went to the ice-cream shop ((I don't remember what it is called)). You got ice cream went back to your house with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Hey mum, hi dad." You kissed both your parents on the cheek. "Is it okay if I have a few friends sleeping over?" Your dad smiled and said, "of course. Your mum and I are going out to dinner with Lily and James. Is that okay with you and your guests?" You rolled your eyes and said, "Duh, I mean, Harry is one of the guests, dad." You giggled. "Sure," he said. Harry ran next door to get his stuff, and Ron was going to stay at Harry's, and Hermione was supposed to stay at your house, but tonight you were having one big sleepover. You led Ron and Hermione up to your room.

Your room is bright teal, and accented with an even darker teal. You have dark furniture, and on your bed is a white comferter. There are teal decoretive pillows on the bed, and a big, bright blue squishy pillow in front of the two teal pillows. On the end of the bed is a teal fleece blanket with "Kat Black" in black letters on the corner. On the dark wood nightstand, there was a blue glitter lamp, an alarm clock, and a small, pink jewelry box. A country station played softly from the strero on you dresser, along with a CD stand. Your white cotton curtains blew in the wind from the open window. The sun shined on the wood floor, and made the pictures on your wall hard to see. One of your favorite pictures is of you, Harry, Hermione, and Ron, at the end of last year. You have a Happy Bunny poster above your bean bag chairs, that says "It's all about me, Deal with it." You had a signed poster of Jo Dee Messina hanging above your bed. You have a picture of you, your dad, and your mum at Disney World in Florida, from when you went on vacation over the summer. You had a trundle bed, and your dad had put two cots on the floor. You took Ron and Hermione's stuff and put it in the closet. Just then Harry walked in with his stuff. He dropped it on your floor, and said, "So what are we gonna do first?" You grinned and said, "Well…"

That's it! Please rate and review. Thanks!

Liz


End file.
